


Moonlight

by UglySandwich



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich
Summary: Cassandra sneaks into Varian's cell and things suddenly get out of hand. Shameless smut ahead! Both characters are 18+.





	Moonlight

Moonlight poured in through the hole in the roof, bathing Varian in a soft blue glow. Rain splattered in too, droplets splashing from the roof to the puddle and back up onto the sheets. Cassandra knew after this she’d have to put in a request to get that fixed or have her friend move cells.

_Friend…_ What were they, really? They’ve never flirted, not before this. But she’d known deep down for a long time he was her endgame. They just meshed so well together- they finished each other’s sentences, memorized each other’s chess strategies. They spent every day together for five years. Now that she was closer to him, the dynamic changed.

Now she was lying on the cold slab he called his bed, his lips inches away from hers. Did he dare kiss her, and change what they had?

“Do you want to do this?”

“Absolutely. Do you?”

“Yes.”

With that, he dove down to capture her lips with his in a kiss. He’d read about this once in a novel- _aren’t you supposed to move your tongue in?_  When he heard her moan, he gasped in surprise. He was actually doing this right! With newfound confidence, he held her hips and kissed her like that again but with fervor, making sure to trace each crevice with his tongue.

“Vari,” Cassandra muttered, her hands tangling into his long blue and black waves. She was a puddle below him. Sure, he wasn’t actually doing well. It was the effort and the care he put into each kiss that melted her.

Cold hands lingered on her chestplate, tracing the patterns on the armor. Varian was going to ask if it was okay to remove it, but she’d already begun unfastening it. Her back arched, pressing her chest against him as she untangled the laces. After a minute of awkwardly shifting under him, she was free.

And it was worth it just to hear him gasp above her. “Wow… Your body.” She was still clad in her baggy clothes, but he still admired her.

“You’re just saying that because I’m all you’ve seen for the past five years.”

“Maybe, but why would I want anything else? Who needs TnA anyways? All I want is heart. And you have that,” Varian reassured her as he slipped a hand under her shirt. His hand brushed across defined muscles and he bit his lip, looking down at her rather pleased expression. “Personally, you worked hard to get into shape. Now let me help you relax.”

Cassandra gasped as hands cupped her breasts. They weren’t sensitive, but she was new to this, and nervous. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, from her lips where he began to kiss her again, all the way down to her aching pussy. He groped her gently and suddenly her hands came to life and left his hair to travel under his shirt as well. He was so gaunt, despite the good food the guards fed him and everyone else. Perhaps he was feeding Ruddiger instead of himself? She made a mental note to talk to him about his health later. Right now, though, the only words on her lips were “Oh god, oh god.”

The sting of blunt nails digging into his back didn’t bother him at all. Varian kept going, and was even so bold as to pull down the padding over her chest and pinch her nipples. The gasp and lurching of her hips was a surprise to him. Once he felt the pressure of her hips against his, he needed more. In one fell swoop, he released her chest and directed his attention to her legs. He was met with resistance at first as he tried to part them.

“Mm mm. Too much,” Cassandra muttered, trying to catch her breath. “Any marriage I attempt to have will be void without my chastity. You know how this works.”

“What if I just marry you, then?”

There was silence, then laughter. “Okay. I love you, and whether that’s as a friend or a lover, I don’t know. But spending my life with you would be nice. I guess so,” She felt him struggle again, and added, “But if this whole plan flops, we tell nobody.”

Then the metaphorical gates were open. Cassandra let him move her as he pleased, and how he pleased was her legs around his waist. Through her pants, he could still feel her heat. Could she feel how hard he was? If she couldn’t then, she most certainly could when he slowly ground against her.

“Oh god,” she said again, but this time a little louder. Her voice echoed off the brick walls. She was silenced with a kiss, and she let off a string of moans and cries into his lips. It did nothing to muffle her sounds of pleasure, which only got louder as they shifted together faster.

And then something happened. As their speed peaked, Cassandra suddenly tensed. Her body froze and she broke the kiss to let out a shudder. Her body relaxed and she smiled up at him. “I think I came, but I can’t stop now. Everything is so electric and sensitive and I need more,” she pleaded. “I want you.”

Varian struggled to unbuckle her pants and she frantically unzipped his. “Remind me to take some time to explore you next time,” he chimed, finally pulling them down low enough to press himself into her. He sensed her fear and grabbed her hand. “I won’t hurt you. I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Next time? Next time I want to kiss you everywhere,” she mumbled, trying to distract herself from what was to come.

Then it happened. Cassandra winced, but it wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be. Rapunzel, who was more experienced with this subject, told her it shouldn’t hurt too much if she was warmed up. She supposed coming beforehand had loosened her up. She was thankful for that.

After a moment of lying there unmoving, she gave him the go ahead. They both moaned, but stopped to look at each other and laugh.

“This is so weird,” Varian mumbled, thrusting again and again. It took a minute for him to figure out the rhythm, but finally when his partner groaned with each thrust, he said “aha! I think we’ve got it.”

“Shh. Don’t talk. Just do me,” Cassandra chided.

This went on for a while, with Varian stopping once in a while so he wouldn’t finish before her. His partner was nowhere near close, unfortunately. Then he remembered a place from his anatomy books. Some women preferred rubbing this spot instead of penetration. Many women preferred both. It couldn’t hurt to try. With a devilish smirk, he reached down to gently and slowly rub her clit.

“Oh GOD! Varian!”

He chuckled, clearly amused by her reaction. “You like that?”

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

He continued rubbing her, awestruck by how quickly she was losing control of herself. Her hips would twitch involuntarily. Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. So he began to thrust again as he touched her, and watched her lose control below him.

How is it that Cass could be so beautiful at a moment like this? Her hair clung to her cheeks and sweat dripped down her forehead- and not to mention that expression on her face. What they were doing was supposed to be wrong, but how could it be when in that moment, he knew he loved her more than anything?

With each passing second, he grew closer and closer to finishing the job, he could feel it. And then it happened. He watched her come undone, moaning his name as her hands raked down his back. She panted, catching her breath as her body twitched, and in that moment he’d never seen anything more beautiful. Her walls fluttering around him caused him to come. He was a quiet lover, so a soft groan was the only way Cassandra knew he was done.

There was a silence as both of them stared at each other, goofy smiles on their faces. Then, Cassandra broke that silence. “Hey. You did so well tonight. I’ve never done this, but Rapunzel says it’s supposed to be great. And it was. Thank you.”

Varian chuckled. “I’ve only ever dreamed of doing that with you. I- I hope you know that really meant something. I hope you know I’m not just going to hit and run.”

“You never seemed like the type.”

Then, voices came from down the hall. Echoes of “Captain, I heard Cassandra down here. I can’t seem to find her though,” ricocheted off the walls, and that’s when Cass knew it was time to leave.

She gathered her sword and armor and made sure her pants were where they should be, and made her leave.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.”

She blew a kiss as she locked the doors, leaving her lover shrouded in darkness and shivering in the cold.


End file.
